Anak Rusa Betina
by ambudaff
Summary: Seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya berada bersamanya, tetapi direnggut paksa, dan kini tak berada bersamanya lagi. Sisa-sisa Halloween kemarin.


**ANAK RUSA BETINA**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate K+, family/angst_

_Harry baru berusia 9 tahun_

-o0o-

Malam baru saja turun, akan tetapi kegelapan gagal mengambil alih. Di mana-mana lampu berpendar dengan gembira, baik lampu listrik maupun lampu yang terbuat dari labu—_jack-o-lantern_. Celoteh anak-anak bahagia berjalan, berlari, bahkan melompat-lompat, tertawa-tawa atau menjerit kegirangan, memenuhi jalanan.

'Tok-tok-tok' suara tangan kecil mengetuk pintu yang sama sekali tak dikunci.

"Siapa ya?" suara ramah ibu-ibu membuka pintu. Jelas beliau tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu dan dengan tujuan apa.

"_Trick or treat_!" seru bocah-bocah berbusana macam-macam itu berharap.

"Aaaah! Kostum mumi-nya bagus sekali, John! Sebentar, aku punya apa ya untuk mumi keren ini?" ibu-ibu itu berpura-pura berpikir, tapi kemudian tangannya meraih ke dalam keranjang di samping pintu, yang sudah disiapkan, "—bagaimana kalau cokelat?"

"Terima kasih, Mrs Cornwallis!" sahut si mumi keren itu, memandang dengan kepingin pada sebatang cokelat yang dimasukkan ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Kami bagaimana?" sahut teman-teman yang mengiringi si mumi, khawatir.

"Kalian juga keren-keren kok!" sahut si ibu, sambil mengisi keranjang anak-anak itu satu-persatu dengan cokelat yang sama. "Jangan lupa menggosok gigi, ya! Terutama kau, kelinci lucu!"

Kelinci putih gendut itu nyengir. Dari susunan gigi yang terlihat saat nyengir itu, nyata kalau si kelinci ini frekuensi menggosok giginya jauh di bawah frekuensi makan permen atau cokelat. Jadi sama sekali bukan gigi kelinci, karena justru gigi depannya tak ada alias ompong.

"Tidak, Mrs Cornwallis, takkan lupa. Terimakasih, Mrs Cornwallis!" seru anak-anak berbarengan, kemudian mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah tetangga sebelahnya.

Pintu ditutup lagi. Tapi tak lama karena kemudian ada lagi, dan ada lagi. Berseliweran anak-anak di jalan, remaja-remaja bergerombol di tepi perempatan. Ramai suara bercakap-cakap, tertawa-tawa, bahkan ada menjerit ketakutan karena ada yang sedang bercerita dongeng seram.

Bocah di sudut taman itu memperhatikan rumah demi rumah di sekitarnya. Semua memperlihatkan hal yang hampir sama. Anak-anak atau remaja, berkeliaran di luar, bersama-sama. Memakai kostum. Sementara orangtua berada di rumah, dekat-dekat pintu, dekat-dekat persediaan permen atau cokelat atau apapun yang bisa dibagikan.

Tak ada aura ketakutan, seperti seharusnya di lingkungan penuh setan, iblis, dan hantu. Karena semua juga tahu, bahwa ini hanya perayaan. Penuh kegembiraan.

Tidak ada aura kesedihan, seperti yang ada di sekeliling seorang bocah.

Ia tidak memakai kostum apa-apa. Jumper abu-abu kebesaran—tadinya punya sepupunya dan dihibahkan karena sepupunya sudah bosan—hampir tak bisa melindunginya dari angin dingin musim gugur ini. Melipat tangannya, mungkin agak membantu.

Memang lebih enak di rumah, lebih hangat, Tetapi kalau ia terlihat berada di rumah saat ini, paling-paling pamannya akan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari di bawah tangga lagi. Atau disuruh-suruh entah apa.

Jadi, ia memilih duduk di sudut taman dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan 'monster-monster' gentayangan. 'Setan-setan' berkeliaran.

Bocah itu tertawa kecil melihat 'seorang' mumi nyaris terjatuh karena 'perban' bagian bawahnya terbuka dan kakinya tersangkut. Kemudian matanya juga mengikuti beberapa peri-peri bersayap-tapi-tak-bisa-terbang yang sedang berceloteh riang tentang keranjang mereka yang nyaris penuh permen.

Tapi dia terdiam lagi.

Kalau saja dia punya orangtua. Yang normal, seperti yang lain.

Mungkin orangtuanya akan membelikannya kostum seperti anak-anak lain. Atau menyewanya. Atau, mungkin ibunya akan menjahitkan sesuatu, seperti Sally anak sekelasnya di sekolah. Sally selalu sederhana, keluarga mereka memang sederhana. Jadi, untuk kostum Halloween, Sally bilang ibunya yang menjahitkan.

Ah, mana ya Sally? Dari tadi ia belum melihatnya. Ia sudah melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya, juga beberapa teman tetangga yang tidak sekelas atau tidak sesekolah. Tapi ia belum melihat Sally.

Mungkin Sally belum keluar, atau pergi ke bagian lain dulu dari perumahan ini.

Bocah itu merasa perutnya berkerucuk. Dari tadi ia belum makan. Makan malam sudah dihabiskan sepupunya, dan ia tidak kebagian. Tadi ia cuma sempat menyelamatkan sebuah apel—sepertinya ada bagian yang jelek, jadi dibuang oleh sepupunya.

Bocah itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan apel itu. Menggosok-gosokkannya pada kain celananya. Dan mulai menggigitnya, agak terlalu besar hingga mulutnya penuh. Mengunyahnya cepat-cepat. Lapar, sehingga gigitan demi gigitan berlangsung dengan cepat.

Habis.

Bocah itu celingukan, mencari tempat sampah. Biasanya di dekat bangku taman selalu ada tempat sampah. Ah, itu ada satu!

Bocah itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati tempat sampah. Dibuangnya biji apel itu. Disekanya mulutnya dengan lengan baju.

Sebenarnya ia masih lapar, tetapi untuk mengganjal perut, cukuplah. Mungkin nanti ada permen atau cokelat yang tercecer dari keranjang sepupunya, yang bisa diselamatkan.

Jadi ia berniat kembali ke sudut taman, ketika beberapa anak melewatinya sambil bersenda gurau.

Seperti yang lain saja, seperti anak-anak yang lain. Berkostum, membawa keranjang.

Tapi satu yang ini menyita perhatiannya.

Anak yang satu memakai kostum peri. Anak yang lain memakai kostum labu—dia memang gendut, pantas sekali—yang di sebelahnya pakai kostum Marry Poppin lengkap dengan payungnya.

Bukan, bukan mereka.

Yang satu lagi, memakai kostum Bambi.

Anak rusa lucu seperti yang ada di buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

Tapi Bambi itu anak rusa, berkaki empat. Sedang ini anak kecil, berkaki dua. Jadi aneh. Tapi tetap saja lucu.

Apalagi, kemudian gerombolan anak itu berhenti di bangku taman, duduk melepas lelah, menghitung permen.

Dan si Bambi ini meletakkan kedua tangannya di bangku taman, persis seperti anak rusa meletakkan kedua kaki depannya.

Kedua mata si bocah tak berkedip memandang Bambi.

Seperti—seperti sesuatu yang ia kenal dari masa lalu.

Seperti sesuatu yang familiar. Sesuatu yang biasa hidup bersama, sehari-hari dengannya. Bahkan, serasa ia dilindungi olehnya.

Matanya memandang 'rusa kecil' itu tanpa berkedip.

Seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya berada bersamanya, tetapi direnggut paksa, dan kini tak berada bersamanya lagi.

Bocah itu terus terpaku menatapnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—ayo, kita jalan lagi!" sahut si labu semangat. Teman-temannya menyambut dengan semangat yang sama.

Bocah itu menghela napas.

Mungkin ia hanya bermimpi. Tak ada sesuatupun dalam kehidupannya sekarang yang berhubungan dengan anak rusa. Atau rusa pada umumnya. Tak ada.

Ia menghela napas lagi.

Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lama berada di luar di udara sedingin ini, sampai punya pikiran sedemikian.

Baiklah.

Sepertinya lebih baik ia kembali. Setidaknya di rumah ia bisa lebih hangat. Walau di lemari bawah tangga.

Bocah itu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siluet sosok itu bergerak. Dari tadi ia mengamati, dari balik pohon. Dengan kostum serba hitam, tak akan ada yang memperhatikan. Tak kan ada yang hirau.

Yang jelas, ia hirau.

Pada bocah tadi. Dan pada apa yang diperhatikan bocah tadi.

Dan pada saat ini, delapan tahun yang lalu.

**FIN**


End file.
